Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Brisingr and Book 4 Nasuada and Murtagh's Marriage Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. It is also speculated that Nasuada might marry or love Murtagh. This is supported by that fact that Nasuada stated she enjoyed Murtagh's company in Tronjheim, and Murtagh pays several compliments to Nasuada behind her back; noting how regally she carries herself, etc. in book one. Eragon is said to suspect the possibility of romance. Also Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada and the theory Eragon will have trouble with not helping the Empire will be true this way. There is a slight possibility that Nasuada and Murtagh might have a secret affair, not unlike Selena and Brom. Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. Another theory is that Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. When Angela said that Eragon wll leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of the fourth book.(However, this is unlikely, as Angela's prophecy stated that Eragon would either live forever or have a very long life.) It may also mean that after the death of Galbatorix, Angela's prophecy might insigate that Alageasia will change and be the opposite of the world that he first took it to be. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by the leader of the Urgals that helped the Varden fight the Empire in the Battle of The Burning Plains. The werecat Solembum told Eragon that the weapon was buried beneath the tree's roots. And Eragon finds part of a meteor under the tree which is part of the same meteor that all of the riders swords have been made of. Eragon physically makes the sword but Rhunön is actually controlling his actions and therefor does not violate her oath to never make a sword again. Eragon names his sword Brisingr and the sword bursts into blue flames every time he says it's name.Rhunon belives this is either because; *Eragon took part in the forging and therefore Brisingr is imbued with part of Eragons personality *Eragon has found his sword's true name *Both of the above One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom,his father. it may also be that Eragon kills Murtagh thus freeing him from Galbatorix's oaths, then Eragon could bring him back from the dead through the vault of souls. *Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. *Eragon will, as confirmed, meet a god. This god turns out to be the Dwarf god Guntera, creator of the heavens and earth and the boundless sea. *Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. *Brom is Eragon's father and Eragon and Murtagh are only half-brothers. *How Galbatorix is getting stronger is by the Dragon's Heart of Hearts; Eldunari. This contains a dragons very essence and is explained best in the book. Eragon and Saphira receive Glaedr's Eldunari shortly before the four depart from Ellesmera *Yay, lets just add every single spoiler ever! Oromis dies and Glaedr goes into his Heart of Hearts, although it is hinted that he will either never recover or take many years, thus essentially removing him from the fight against Galbatorix. The Ra'Zac are killed, Roran and Katrina are married,Katrina ends up becoming pregnant-which is hinted at 'not so subtelly' by Eragon Roran and Katrina, and Sloan is discovered, forbidden from ever seeing Katrina again, and sent to live with the elves until they deem that he has repented his sins, when they will give back his eyes which the Ra'Zac pecked out. Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikiely as Shruikan is extremely old. Saphira may also mate with the new dragon. Saphira fulfills her duty to fix Isidar Mithrim, making it even better than it was before. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider, unless they are killed. *Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was even born. *Galbatorix stole his current dragon as a hatchling from Ilirea with the help from Morzan after his dragon's death. *Wat does this have to do with Saphira's fate? Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira might mate with a wild dragon which had escaped Galbatorix's wrath. Saphira might even find a wild dragon in the hills where it was stated in the 2nd book that Eragon and her would travel there. This place is described as a place where the wild dragons would go home to just before they would die. Roran's Fate Roran might become the King of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of the Empire. *Roran kills the Ra'zac and save Katrina with Eragon. *Roran marrys Katrina. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider. *Roran might become King of alagaesia. *Roran might be killed by either Murtagh, or by Galbatorix Murtagh's Fate If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Eragon, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. 3. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Shruikan, or Orik. 4. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. 5. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. 6. Murtagh may be killed or allow himself to be killed by Eragon so that Eragon can raise him from the Vault of Souls. This may sever Galbatorix's hold on him. Most of these 'Probables' all depends on if Murtagh values his life more than that of good and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody else in his duel with Eragon in book 2, so it could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near 'Probables' three and four. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, since he and Greeni are more probable mates. While some fans argue that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is implied at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Eragon and Arya together along with Murtagh and Nasuada. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. Thorn kills Glaedr, and might kill Greeni or Shruikan. However, Greeni and Thorn have the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because they are thought to be Saphira's more probable mates. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die. Arya's Fate Arya might love Eragon, not another elf, even with the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, this is highly likely. It was also hinted that she was in love with the elf Faolin who was helping her transport Saphira's egg. Arya might be the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. She also is already knowledgable about dragons, as well as magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Orik's Fate It is NOW possible, but not likely, that Orik will be the next Rider. (The Dwarves were not included in the agreement between the Elves, Dragons, and Humans though he has stated this was, and still is, a mistake.) Eragon may cast a spell to include dwarves in the pact & Orik will become the new rider, which is encouraged by the fact that he was the first Dwarf to fly on a dragon, and he enjoyed it to a certain extent. *(This might also give Orik a good chance to avenge Hrothgar although he does not know that Murtagh killed the King.) *Orik becomes the new Dwarven king (proven in Brisingr) Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will most certainly die (like you didn't expect that.) Galbatorix could be killed by almost any main character, overusage of his own magic, or possible his own dragon turning against him. A theory is that Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn (after breaking their oaths to Galbatorix) and the green dragon and his rider, will kill him. The Grey Folk They may be the power in the Vault of Souls. They may never have died out. After all, it was widely believed the dragon riders had died out, and the existence of Glaedr and Oromis was known to only a precious few people. Perhaps they are another secret kept by the elves or another race. If we act under the idea that some of the Grey folk are still alive, have they kept their knowledge of the Ancient Language? If so then they could surely break the bonds between Galbatorix and Shruikan or even reveal the name of the language. Another possible use of the language is extending the pact to include dwarves. A task that Eragon and Saphira may be entrusted with could be to find and rouse the Grey Folk to fight. Perhaps they only appear in times of great need. It could have been them that ended the elf - dragon war by placing the egg where Eragon the first would find it, and they will come back again during the period of the Inheritance Cycle. If Saphira dies, the Grey Folk might give Eragon the name of the language and allow him to bend the rules of magic and bring her back- also Brom, Oromis, Arya etc. Maybe the Kull are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the Urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. However, CP has said that the Grey Folk no longer exist. He also said that their descendants may still exist, though. There may be one of the Grey Folk left, who might be the most powerful of them all, who reveals more secrets, or the future, etc. to Eragon and Saphira. Eragon's Meeting with a god Paolini told the readers learning more about Dwarven culture, which they did in Brisingr. The God Eragon meets is the Dwarves "head god" Guntera The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature a emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire, because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge.